


A moment of sharpness

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Chirrut/Baze - Freeform, Birders AU, F/M, M/M, somebody actually asked for this AU so I happly obliged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: Cassian stands close to Jyn’s side, his jaw clenched as he follows a gull with his eyes."I was wondering...no....eh...if..."A loud beep from Jyn’s phone interrupts him, and Jyn looks at her screen.





	1. Let the winds guide you

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Taeyn
> 
> A lifer is a bird you see for the first ime in your life.

 

"I hate this!"

  
Jyn shoves another plastic net into her orange bag, drags it behind her as she walks. How Bodhi managed to talk her into a beach cleanup is anyone’s guess.  
“Well, me too,” says the man next to her, chuckles as Jyn glances over in surprise. She’d forgotten she isn’t alone, and before she can glare or add something snarky, he sighs.

"Plastic pollution really is the worst."

Jyn pauses, slowly lets out the breath she had taken.  
"Yeah,” she says quietly.  
Jyn examines him. He’s dressed warmly for November, wrapped in a thick blue parka with a furred hood.  
"Frankly, I can’t help wonder if we’re making any difference,” he continues, frowns as he looks out to the ocean. A thin ray of sun peeks from the heavy clouds, a final ode to autumn before the grim winter storms arrive.  
"The next tide will only bring more plastic,” he finishes, something far away in his eyes.  
Finally, someone who understands Jyn.

"Agreed," she murmurs, soft. “But at least it shows people how bad the situation is. Raises awareness about recycling."  
"A fair point," he admits, hair blowing over his face as he turns back to face her.  
"I'm Cassian by the way."

"Jyn."

"Are you a tourist?" he asks, leans down to pick up another can.

"I live here,” she smiles, shrugs. “What about you?"

"I just… needed to get away,” he answers, hesitates like he’s not quite sure. “And a small island seemed like a good start. Kind of like… letting the northern winds heal me."  
Jyn nods, tucks her free hand beneath her arm to keep it warm.

"Well, you chose the right place for that.”

They keep walking, keep picking up all kinds of curious things. There’s some fruit covered in sand, and Cassian finds the tube of a vacuum cleaner. They start a competition to see who can discover the strangest thing in the drift line, and for the first time, Jyn finds herself enjoying the cleanup.  
...a fact which she will never admit to Bodhi, or she might have to do it again.

-

By the end of the day they’ve collected an impressive amount of trash, the group all watch as it gets loaded into a lorry. Cassian stands close to Jyn’s side, his jaw clenched as he follows a gull with his eyes.

"I was wondering...no....eh...if..."  
A loud beep from Jyn’s phone interrupts him, and Jyn looks at the screen.

  
_13:40 Bodhi: Hume's Leaf Warbler near the lighthouse_

Hume’s Leaf warbler! That would be a lifer. Jyn's heart jumps into her throat.

"Sorry!" she yelps to Cassian, already running up the sand dune. When she reaches the top, she turns back to wave.

"It was nice meeting you, Cassian!" she shouts, then keeps running toward the conservation center. Cassian only blinks, confused, and then she’s gone.

-

Armed with her mother's binoculars, her camera and her bike, Jyn is finally on her way to the lighthouse. Luckily the wind is on her side. Jyn checks her phone again- no update on the bird. 24 minutes have passed. The problem with warblers is that they prefer to stay inside bushes, hidden away from the birders who desperately want to see them.  
When the lighthouse comes into focus, Jyn can see a small flock of birders have gathered. She can make out Bodhi at the centre, wildly gesturing as she pedals as hard as she can. Next to him are two taller figures, and Jyn smiles widely when they turn to face her.  
Since when did Baze and Chirrut arrive back on the island?

Leaping from her bike, Jyn leans it against a post and runs over to her friends.  
"Is it still there?" she pants, breathlessly searching the vegetation with her eyes.

"Ah yes,” says Chirrut, “You came right in time. It's in the bush to your left."  
Squinting, Jyn can make out a small greenish bird buzzing between the branches. Her grin broadens.

"Got it!"

Baze, wrapped in a big coat, grunts.

"Well then, how about a proper greeting, little sister?"

Jyn rolls her eyes, fond.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy birding."

She throws herself into Baze’s open arms, his husband laughing next to them.

"I missed you guys. When did you two get back?"

Baze lets her free and Jyn turns to embrace Chirrut as well.

"We just arrived with the 11 o'clock ferry. Chirrut wanted to go for a walk before dropping by at the center to say hello. But of course he had to hear a Hume's leaf warbler."

The smile on Chirrut's face becomes even wider.  
“I apologise. My talent for finding rarities strikes again.”  
Jyn had always been impressed by Chirrut’s ability to hear different nuances in the calls and tunes of birds. Sometimes she thinks she'll never be able to identify a red-throated pipit by its flight call alone. Birding by only using your ears will always be a mystery to her.

The warbler is still hopping around, and Jyn decides it’s time for her to try and take some pictures. She has seen enough yellow-browed warblers up close to notice the differences between similar looking species. The warbler in front of her is much paler than its close and more common relative. The second wing-bar is almost non existent on this one.  
The bird is now hovering out in the open, and Jyn snaps picture after picture.  
"So, how was the cleanup, Jyn?"

The undertone in Bodhi's voice makes it clear what sort of answer he expects from her.

"Not as bad as I feared."

Bodhi looks surprised.

"Still. I’ll thankfully decline any further trash collecting activities in the future."

-  
After a spontaneous dinner with Baze and Chirrut at the center, Jyn wishes Bodhi a good night before heading to her room and switching on her laptop.  
As always, the sparrowhawk on her desktop wallpaper greets her, and Jyn settles down on her chair with a cup of hot tea. She pulls out her camera, mentally crossing her fingers as she hooks it up to the screen.  
"Let's see..."  
She’s pleasantly surprised- almost a hundred photos of the warbler. Most of them are blurry, or the bird is hidden behind leaves, but a few shots turned out nice enough for center's watchlist online. When she goes to upload them, Jyn notices Bodhi’s already added his own list for the day. She scrolls down- someone saw a Iceland gull from the ferry. Damn. That would have been the first one for the season.  
Jyn scrolls further, wonders if it was spotted by Baze. He may not be as good as Chirrut when it comes to identifying birds, but Jyn isn’t fooled for a second. He genuinely likes to observe feather animals, despite various gruff comments that might imply otherwise.  
Feeling sleepier now, Jyn’s thoughts drift back to the morning. It had been surprisingly windy on the beach- maybe Cassian had the right idea with his parka after all. Hadn't he meant to ask her something?

_"I was wondering...no....eh...if..."_

If what? If she would go out with him? If he could have her number? Where are these thoughts coming from all of a sudden? He probably just wanted to ask where the next public toilet was.

Jyn sighs, takes a sip of tea. She picks up her bird guide from the shelf next to her desk, the front and back cover barely held together by numerous strips of tape. The pages are curled from all the times she used it in out in the rain. Jyn scrolls to the warbler section, runs her finger over the typeface.

  
**Hume's Leaf Warbler**  
_Phylloscopus Humei_

  
Taking out her pencil, she writes the date and the location where she saw her first individual of the species.  
If Cassian's question had been urgent, he could always drop by the center tomorrow.  
She did mention that she works there, didn't she?


	2. Let the Winds take you away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta done by the awesome Taeyn (Thank you once again dear <3) 
> 
> Jyn is traveling to the Westernasian land Georgia not the North American state. Batumi Raptor Count is a real place.

Jyn is standing at the check-in line waiting to drop off her rucksack. It’s heavy, but she’s always preferred to carry her luggage by hand. Right now, she just wants to be on board the plane taking her to Georgia. Another couple has overpacked and needs to repack in front of the check-in desk. She takes her phone out. There’s more than one text message from Bodhi, all of them wishing her a safe flight and a good time.

I will, she types back. I promise.

Jyn lets her eyes close for a moment, smiles.

It was his idea in the first place. 

_

It is early February and the island is swallowed by fog. They open the center only twice a week now.

When Jyn walks down the stairs, still in her pyjamas, she is greeted by the smell of fresh coffee from the kitchen. As she approaches she can see Bodhi, dressed in an apron, standing in front of the oven. There’s bacon and potatoes in the middle of the table, and a pan filled with scrambled eggs. It seems like Bodhi even went to the bakery to get some buns. Next to Jyn’s plate is a small pile of packages.

“Oh no, you didn’t...” Jyn murmurs.

Bodhi flinches in surprise at the sound of her voice, then brims to a smile.

“Good morning to you too, Jyn,” he says, wraps her in a one-armed hug. “Happy Birthday!”

He has flour on his cheek, which Jyn gently smudges away with her thumb.

“Gone?” Bodhi laughs, then ducks.

“Yes. And... thank you.” 

Jyn nods self-consciously at the kitchen table, but Bodhi waves it away, gestures excitedly to the first package as Jyn takes a seat.

It’s a letter from her mother, as well as some shiny turquoise feathers from a tropical bird. As always, Lyra wishes she could be closer to her daughter on her birthday, but this time her card ends with a slightly confusing instruction.

Ask your brother for more information.

Jyn glances at Bodhi, leans over so he can read the last line.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Bodhi shakes his head, pretends to be puzzled.

“I’m… not sure?”

Jyn raises her eyebrow, unwraps the next parcel as Bodhi’s expression grows guiltier and guiltier. Her mind is whirring with guesses, but she’s momentarily distracted on realising Galen sent her a book about astrology. It is full of gorgeous maps of the night sky. Somehow her father never forgot- when Jyn initially moved to the island, she had fallen in love with the stars as well as the wilderness.

Baze and Chirrut’s package is wrapped in dark red paper. Their card only says Have fun little sister. Beneath it lays a thick book, with two bearded vultures fighting on the cover. 

Guide to the Raptors in Europe, North Africa and the Middle East.

Jyn runs her fingers through the pages. A book focusing on in-flight identification of raptors? Sure enough, there are several pages for each species, all filled with details about their preferred habitat, breeding behaviour and illustrations.

“Guess it’s time for my present then,” Bodhi says casually, fishing an envelope from one of his cooking books. He leans his head on his arm as he hands it to her, tries his best to appear offhand.

Jyn lets out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. On the inside of the envelope is Bodhi’s handwriting- Have fun in Georgia- and what looks like... a plane ticket? Jyn’s heart is in her throat.

We know you always wanted to see the autumn migration of raptors. Hopefully this will help.

“But what about the center?” Jyn says hoarsely, still not fully realising what’s happening. “You can’t run it alone, Bodhi.” 

But Bodhi is already shaking his head, he squeezes Jyn’s shoulder when she can only stare.

“I think,” he says, a twitch at the corner of his mouth. “That me, Baze and Chirrut might just be able to manage without you. At least for a month or so. I got the okay from Saw, too.”

Jyn can’t hold back a grin, her sight blurs at the edges.

Saw. Who taught her so much. Who had been her ringing teacher since her childhood. Who entrusted Bodhi and her with the administration of the center. Who now was extremely busy fighting for the protection of harriers and grouse in the highlands.

Jyn’s hands sink down. She gazes at her plate full of crumbs, trying to not be overwhelmed by her emotions. 

“… thank you. Thank you for this.”

Slowly, Bodhi returns her smile.

-

They land at Batumi airport, where Jyn is picked up by a young woman called Maia. She drives Jyn out of the city and up into the mountains. The road winds a lot, giving Jyn only a few opportunities to spot the city and the sea in the distance. After they arrive at the raptor counting camp, Maia shows her around. There are several bungalows in a circle, most of which are used as sleeping rooms. The biggest one is the general meeting point and the place where food will be served. Maia leads Jyn to one of the smaller Bungalows. 

“This will be your room for the next two months,” says Maia, unlocking the door. “Right now you’re lucky, but you might have to share with someone else later in the season.”

That’s fine for Jyn. It’s her first time seeing so many raptors- she doesn’t exactly plan on spending long indoors.

-

There’s a lot of talking at the welcome dinner that evening, mostly about birds. Jyn is quiet at first, but she enjoys being surrounded by people who share her passion. A red-haired woman eventually steps in front of the screen.

“Welcome to the Raptor Counting Camp. I’m Mona, but most people call me Mon. With David,” she points to a man in his late forties, “I’ll be leading the camp this year. As you’re all aware it’s early August, so proper migration and thereby the counting season is right around the corner. The next few days will allow you to settle in, become familiar with each other and the methods we use, and most importantly, get to know the birds.”

Mona is a natural born leader. She talks about the history of the camp and how thankful she is for all the volunteers.

“After this week you’ll all be assigned to different groups. Most of you will take part in counting, but we also have a small group operating from here trying to track down hunters. If you don’t want to be considered for that team, please let me know. Members of the tracking team may witness birds being shot, but it is part of the camp’s mission to fight illegal hunting. This team will be led by…”

Before Mon can finish her sentence, Jyn spots him. He is leaning against the wall, his face half lit by the screen next to him. His hair is longer, he’s wearing an ochre coloured shirt and bermuda shorts. A pair of binoculars hangs around his neck.

“Cassian Andor.” 

What is he doing here? The man she’d met on the beach all those months ago. Jyn never realised Cassian was interested in birdwatching, let alone hoped to meet him again. What were the chances? Here, of all places.

Cassian hasn’t noticed her. After his introduction, him and a taller man named Kay take over the stage. They give a short presentation on illegal hunting and how they try to talk with the locals before taking legal action. A method Saw wouldn’t agree with.

As Kay takes the group through a list of statistics, Jyn tries her best to focus. Her head feels like it’s spinning, her eyes keep shifting back to Cassian. He’s nodding at some of Kay’s statements. One of his hands is slung over his belt, revealing a tiny slip of skin just below his shirt. Jyn blinks, gazes all the more determinedly at Kay.

After a short round of questions, Jyn makes her way over to Cassian. He’s talking to one of the ringing coordinators, glances up as Jyn approaches.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Jyn offers.

Cassian stares at her for a few seconds before he lights up. 

“Jyn! What are you doing here?”

She explains. Both of them are surprised the other never mentioned birds when they first met.

Jyn would love to keep talking to him, but after two days of travel she’s barely able to keep herself upright, let alone hold a conversation.

-

Cassian gets up shortly after sunrise, swiftly puts on his clothes and grabs an apple before stepping outside. The air is still cold from the night and mist is wafting from the valley. He can hear an oriole singing in the distance, but other than that there is no sound. Cassian is glad. In a few hours the insects will start to hum, making it almost impossible to hear the songbirds. 

For the first time in over a year, Cassian takes his old route through the overgrown forest. The path is barely visible now, but there’s something oddly soothing about walking through the vegetation alone. When he steps out into a clearing, he can see a small flock of egrets flying by. Cassian leans on the stones behind him, bites into the apple.

After so many months, Jyn is here. 

If Cassian was honest with himself, he’d admit he considered taking another trip to the island if it meant a chance of seeing her again. It had been Kay who told him to drop those thoughts, and Kay had been right. Travelling constantly to protect wildlife isn’t a life many would choose, and working alone was the price he paid for the cause.

Then again, maybe there is such a thing as finding your home. As dedicated as Cassian is to his projects, he hasn’t felt at peace in what feels like a lifetime. His last memory of something he might call happiness was during those few days he spent on a certain island in November.

-

At breakfast, Cassian and the other coordinators brief the group on the morning practice expedition they have planned. The counting season won’t officially start until tomorrow, but it’s important for them to gauge the different knowledge levels and skillsets of the volunteers. 

“It’s shortly after ten now, so the raptors will start taking off soon,” Cassian says to the group. “We’ll be going up the hill you can see behind me. That is Counting Point One.”

He picks up his scope, and Jyn catches up to him as he takes the lead.  
“How many seasons have you worked here?” she asks.

“Only three years in Georgia,” says Cassian. He adjusts the position of the scope on his shoulder as they walk. “But my parents are both passionate about wildlife and its protection. The first time they took me with them, I was only six years old.“ 

The air is already so much warmer now. Soon Cassian will be grateful for any shadow he can find, and even the smallest breeze. 

“What about you?”

Jyn smiles as she looks down at her binoculars, her fingers fumbling with the lense protection caps.

“It all started with these,” she says. “My mother gave them to me before she left for a field trip when I was young. It’s what got me into birding. I think I was eight or nine then.” 

Counting Point One is a small hut set close to the mountain's top. From this high, Jyn has a panoramic view of the landscape below, and on the horizon behind the next mountain range lies the sea. Down in the valley the cicadas have started to chirr, and soon the air is filled with their sound.

Cassian sets up the scope, and it doesn’t take long until the first raptor appears. It’s a Honey Buzzard, gliding slow and serene above their heads. Everybody is familiar with that species. Next is a Short-Toed Snake Eagle- a lifer for three of the group, including Jyn. But with its spotted wings and brown head, it’s almost impossible to identify it as anything else. 

After several hours in the hot sun, Jyn’s able to tell most of the raptors apart. With over a hundred buzzards circling above, she also has a good impression of the number of different birds to expect in the weeks ahead.

-

When they return to the main camp, Maia reads out the permanent assignments. Jyn holds her breath when Cassian’s illegal hunting group is mentioned, but instead she’s assigned to Counting Point One. A moment later and the strange feeling passes- instead, Jyn remembers the enchantment of seeing her first swarm of raptors circling, the hot air of the mountains and the hum of the cicadas on the breeze.

It’s only later that evening, when the volunteers gather outside, sharing dinner and drinking beer, that Jyn lets herself glance over at Cassian one last time.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said Batumi is a real place. Sadly I've not been there, yet. So everything except the birds you can see there it is made up. You can check their webside for more informations: http://www.batumiraptorcount.org/  
> Here is an impression of how many raptors you can see there: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ucOP0oJyzE (There are quite a few nice videos of Batumi)
> 
> The book Jyn gets from Chirrut and Baze is inspired by "Flight Identifcation of Raptors of Europe, North Africa and the Middle East"
> 
>  
> 
> You want full details on migrating birds? Hit me up on tumblr @crazy-fruit
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments are very appreciated!


	3. Let the winds carry you home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Taeyn for baring with me on this as my amazing Beta-Reader <3

 

It happens a week after Jyn’s arrival.

The shot cuts through the air, the sound echoing through the mountains. The honey buzzard trembles in the silence that follows, wings no longer beating. Its slender body twists, then drops from the sky. Dead. Taken from its realm.

Jyn knew it would happen eventually, but her stomach still twists at the sight. For a second she freezes, then grabs the scope next to her, as if holding onto something might prevent her from falling as well. Jyn stays like that for a long time, heart racing and breath caught in her throat. She clutches the scope until her knuckles turn white.

Even hours later, Jyn still sees the bird falling every time she closes her eyes.

-

The morning is cooler than usual and Cassian puts on a sweater before heading down to ‘his’ cliff. As he makes his way through the forest, he wonders why these walks no longer help to clear his mind before the day really starts.

When Cassian steps out of the vegetation he is surprised to see his preferred spot already occupied. He recognises her immediately. Her hair is still wet from the shower, not in the usual bun but cascading down her back to dry in the morning sun. Cassian walks forward carefully, he doesn’t wish to startle her.

“Good morning, Jyn.”

Jyn still flinches, but her eyes brighten at the sight of him.

“Morning, Cassian.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

Cassian settles next to her, the ledge narrow enough that their shoulders almost touch. Jyn has her legs tucked to her chest, arms crossed over her knees. Her cheeks are reddened by a minor sunburn, and Cassian notices a few freckles spreading like stars across them. Jyn’s brows are furrowed and she grimly stares out to the mountains.

Cassian could pry into her troubles. He could tangle his fingers in hers and murmur promises, or apologies.

He doesn't move.

Jyn only wearing a thin shirt shivers and moves closer to him. All of a sudden Cassian’s sweater feels far too warm, and he dares to move his arm around her back. Jyn leans her head against his shoulder, her wet hair gently spills over his chest.

“I want to join your team,” she says quietly.

Cassian glances at her, surprised.

“I heard you’re doing great as a counter,” he ventures, but he already suspects her reason why.

“I just… want to do something,” says Jyn, sighs, then takes a breath. When she tells him about the bird being shot in front of her eyes, Cassian listens. Her words and her story remind Cassian of his younger self. Jyn echoes the reasons why he joined the fight.

“I understand,” Cassian murmurs, his fingers squeeze her shoulder. “I promise I’ll see what I can do. But know that everyone’s work helps, we’re all fighting for the same cause.”

She lifts her head to look at him. Her eyes shimmering green, full of fire.

“Thank you,” Jyn whispers back.

-

In the weeks that follow, Jyn joins Cassian on a few trips. Their work leads them down into the valleys or up to different mountain tops, where they monitor the amount and type of birds being shot. The most frequently killed raptors are Honey Buzzards. They taste the best and have a decent amount of meat, Cassian explains.

Other times, Cassian’s team pick up injured birds to drive them to local falconers, where they have the best chance of recovering. On one of these visits, Jyn is able to set a female Kestrel named Dawn free. Training under Saw, Jyn has held quite a few raptors in her hands, but it’s still amazing to feel the birds energy, despite how small it is.

They also talk to the locals. Watching Cassian, Jyn learns how to better explain the fascinating side of migration, and how ecotourism can be a new source of income for them. Cassian almost becomes a different person when working with the villagers. From time to time, he’s also much harsher than Jyn thought him capable, only switching to his more reserved manner when they are back in the car. But most of the time he is understanding, because most people don’t hunt the birds for fun. For many, hunting is the only affordable food source, and bullets are cheaper than meat.

Jyn, to Cassian’s surprise, shines around children. She patiently shows them the different raptors, and without any words exchanged, the kids are soon enchanted by the birds, almost fighting over who gets to use the binoculars next.

When Jyn needs to count and is unable to join Cassian, they still meet a lot. Be it in the morning (now often walking down the cliff together) or after dinner (often leading to sleepless nights) they both have a way of finding each other when the other needs it, or simply making each other smile.

-

When the camp hits the half-million mark on raptors counted, the volunteers drive down to the city to celebrate. Jyn joins Maia and some others in a bar near the beach. Exhausted from the long day, Jyn had hoped for a calm evening among her friends, but the third time Melshi screams in her ear to join them on the dancefloor, she wordlessly leaves the bar.

The music is still audible at the beach. The sun is already hanging low above the horizon, dyeing the sky golden. Jyn takes off her shoes and lets the water play around her ankles. The sea at home never fails to brighten her mood. But here there are almost no waves, in comparison to the cold and uneasy sea she is familiar with. With the water peaceful and the sky still warm, Jyn considers going for a quick swim.

A single person is sitting far away, and when Jyn comes closer she recognizes Cassian.

“Hey,” he greets her, his voice low and somber.

“Hey. Can I join you?” Jyn asks.

Cassian’s answer is more a mumble than actual words, but an invitation nonetheless.

Jyn sits next to him, the sun now burning bright pink.

 

“Everything alright?” she murmurs.

Cassian hums, his eyebrows creasing at the middle as he doesn’t meet her gaze.

“I am glad I found you again,” he says softly.

It takes Jyn a moment to find the right words for her answer.

“Me too. I always regretted running off that day. My friends had just found a Hume’s Leaf Warbler, and-” Jyn trails off, unsure. “-I’m sorry,” she finishes, sincere, and Cassian looks at her with a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

“A Hume’s Warbler?” he says, and when Jyn sees him smile, somehow she knows it’s okay. “Well damn, all I got was an Iceland Gull from the ferry.”

“No kidding,” Jyn laughs, shakes her head. “I haven't had that gull on my yearlist for three times in a row now. They always seem to fail me.”

Their laughter gently fades as the sun dives into the sea. Jyn’s fingers find Cassian’s, and when he opens his hand, Jyn finally dares to give voice to her question.

“What was it you were going to ask me? Back then, on the beach?”

Cassian doesn’t answer, he only leans in closer. His eyes lower, lips ever so slightly parted, and just like the moment the binocular's lens turns the image razor sharp, everything finally becomes clear. Jyn lifts her free hand to his jaw, her lips falling softly apart, ready to drown in him.

-

Jyn’s season ends far too soon. Especially now that she tries to spend even more time with Cassian than she did before. He will stay another month, almost until October. Jyn considered staying longer, but Bodhi needs her back on the island. They can manage being apart until December, when Cassian will be between projects and able to visit her.

Cassian had to call in some favours to drive Jyn to the airport. The upcoming distance already hovers between them, and both are silent during the car ride. Jyn wonders if she might actually throw up. Everything feels weird. A lump is building in her throat. She wishes the car ride would take forever, even if it means to feel like this just as long. Right now, imagining not being with Cassian would be worse.

Far too soon, they are standing in front of the airport security gate.

“Time to go,” Jyn whispers, and her voice cracks as she fights the tears.

Cassian slings his arms around her, Jyn’s hands digging into the fabric of his shirt. They stay like that for a long time.

“You’ve got to go,” Cassian says eventually, his voice quiet and hoarse.

Jyn doesn’t move. Instead she tightens her grip and presses her head against his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Cassian exhales, gently presses a kiss to the top of her head. Somehow this small gesture helps, and Jyn feels as ready as she can be to leave.

When she turns for a last time, Cassian can see tears on her cheeks. But Jyn smiles brighter than ever before.

“See you at the next clean up, Cassian.”

And with that, she disappears into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the belate update. It took me quite a while to get back to this and work the chapter over and then I just had it lying around.  
> I still have an Epilogue in store. (Won't end it with them being seperated)
> 
> Thanks for all the encouragment I got for this. Specially the one person who asked me several times how I was doing on this. (You know who you are!)
> 
> Once again check out http://www.batumiraptorcount.org/ for more information about migrating raptors in the Caucasus.
> 
> Sadly illegal birdhunting is still a thing in Europe and other places and I've watched far too many videos of raptors being shot, songbirds getting caught and brutally killed while researching. Georgia is by far not the worse country. (At least they mostly hunt for food.) For more information please check out: http://www.komitee.de/en/homepage 
> 
> Releasing several sparrowhawk after they were ringed was one of my coolest expierence as birdwatcher so I had to give Jyn the opportunity aswell. (Next to one other reason)
> 
> When I was at the Black Sea I was a bit disappointed how calm it is compared to the Northern Sea. On good weather days it's just a gigantic salty lake. 
> 
> Need tips on how to stop Seagulls now? Hit me up on tumblr under crazy-fruit
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Look what the wind brought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion and a small suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by @Taeyn

****

 

The cold wind bites at Jyn’s face, crawls under her jacket and makes her shiver. Jyn’s been waiting for this moment for days, but now, standing at the edge of the pier, she finds herself nervous.

 

Would he have changed? Has she? It’s been four months since she’s held him, the screen of her phone a poor substitute for the warmth of his hand, the touch of his kiss.

 

A blast from the ferry brings her back to reality, the ship has passed safely into the harbour. Soon visitors and islanders alike leak out of the ferry’s metal body, and when Jyn sees a familiar dark blue parka, all her earlier thoughts are forgotten. She runs toward him, unable to hide her smile.

 

Cassian looks tired, days of flying leaving dark shadows beneath his eyes. But  Jyn doesn't see the blemishes, or imprint of the headrest on his cheek. It's just him that matters. Cassian’s exhaustion lifts as he spots her, he holds out his arms and wraps Jyn in a fierce embrace. They hold each other, breathe each other in, Jyn doesn’t let go even when several people mutter something at them about standing in the way.

 

The wintery air is still freezing, but Jyn is finally warm inside.

 

Cassian’s hair has grown longer, he’ll be able to fit it in a ponytail soon. Jyn doesn’t care. She cages her hand to his face, pulls him into a slow, lingering kiss. Cassian’s eyes flutter closed as he kisses her back, and they slowly discover each other again.

 

It’s a tender kiss.

 

It leaves Jyn breathless nonetheless.

 

“I’m cold,” Cassian whispers, though Jyn wonders if he only means it to get Jyn out of the chill. She chuckles, gently wraps her arms around his chest.

 

“Welcome home.”

 

-

  
  


_ Cassian ♡ 8:12: I have to show you something. Meet me at the harbour asap! _

 

Jyn has only been awake for a couple of minutes when Cassian’s message appears on her phone. In sharing a bed with him for the past days, she has grown accustomed to his behaviour of getting up early to go for a walk. Sometimes she’ll wake up too, tangle him under the blankets and snuggle with him for hours. Those are the days Jyn likes best, when they get up at noon and take a walk on the deserted beach.

 

On those days it’s only them, and Jyn can almost imagine it always has been.

 

Jyn throws her woolen sweater on, wraps her scarf around her face, and types an answer.

 

_ On my way. _

 

_ - _

 

Jyn finds Cassian at the pier, his scope pointing toward the inner harbour.

 

“Good Morning, Jyn.”

 

He places a kiss on Jyn’s nose, the only part of her that isn’t bundled behind several layers of wool.

 

“What’s with the urgent message?” Jyn laughs, her voice muffled by the scarf.

 

“It should be in the scope.”

 

Jyn gets on her toes, then peers through the viewfinder. They really need to find a way how they both can look comfortably through the scope. There, Jyn can see an almost all-white gull standing between the great black ones. A rare Iceland seagull. Finally after 3 years she sees one of them again.  


 

“Now you owe me a Hume’s Leaf Warbler,” says Cassian, and he closes his arms around Jyn’s shoulders, gently touches a kiss to her brow.

 

Tucked in the warmth of his arms, with the salty wind in her face and his cheek pressed to her hair, Jyn smiles back.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it. For now. I've had a few ideas about adding one-shots to this AU, but I'm not sure. Currently I'm not really feeling like writing/have some other works on which to focus. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this and may find the pleasure in bird watching. Be it hardcore twitching or just appreciating one of those cute fellas on your way home. 
> 
>  
> 
> Once again I'm deeply thankful for Taeyn works as my Beta. Baring with me on this story and improving not only my writing but also adjusting things and asking questions about the characters, which made me rethink the story. <3 Please go and check her work out!


	5. Let the winds heal your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian finally reaches for his phone only to find several unread messages from Jyn.  
> Jyn 7:51: Found something for you. Meet me down by the South-West Cliffs.  
> Jyn 7:53: You up?!1?  
> Jyn 7:55: You don’t want to miss this, Andor!  
> Jyn 8:01: GET YOUR ASS OVER TO ME!!! NOW!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't let go of this AU, yet.  
> (Not beta-read)

Cassian grumbles at his phone when it once again vibrates on the nightstand. He turns to Jyn’s side in order to kiss an apology for waking her but he finds theside empty. Had there ever been a morning on which she got up before him? In the two years since he moved to the island it only had happened a few times.   
Cassian finally reaches for his phone only to find several unread messages from Jyn.   
  
_Jyn 7:51: Found something for you. Meet me down by the South-West Cliffs._  
_Jyn 7:53: You up?!1?_  
_Jyn 7:55: You don't want to miss this, Andor!_  
_Jyn 8:01: GET YOUR ASS OVER TO ME!!! NOW!!!!_  
  


_ Cassian 8:02: On my way. Thanks for waking me up btw. _ __  
  


The wind is unforgivingly cold, crawling under his thick parka but now Cassian almost enjoys it. It feels like home. Carefully Cassian takes the steps down the cliff. A few gulls shriek above his head. He can actually see Jyn sitting on a small rock close to some bushes.    
  
When he approaches her, she looks up a bit frustrated. “About time.” Before Cassian can reply she jumps off and holds out a small white bag. “Here.”    
  
“You actually caught something?” Cassian is more than surprised. It is very late in the season for catching migratory birds. There are no longer massiv landfalls happening filling the land with blackbirds, thrushes and starlings. So they already took down the nets.    
It’s a small bird he can tell. The sack is light and he can’t make a body out. Jyn looks at him waiting.    
  
Cassian slowly slides his fingers inside feeling for the bird, grabs it around the neck and pulls it out. Pale, greenish, light feathers above the eye. Although he has never seen it, hasn’t checked the guide he knows. Looking at Jyn’s expression he just knows.    
“Want to ring it?” Jyn asks and opens her backpack before Cassian has even fully sorted his thoughts. He clearly is caught up in them because when Jyn calls him by his full name he simply hums and turns to look at her. Kneeling next to him, a smile on her face and the rings in her hands. As he pulls it off the plastic Jyn asks:    
  
“Will you marry me?”   
  
Cassian almost lets go of the Hume’s Leaf Warbler. Did he heard that right? Jyn is already handing him the pliers, her expression gones as if nothing occurred. Cassian closes the ring around the leg with shaking hands. This is worse than the very first bird he ever ringed. Clumsy he turns the bird’s belly up to check the muscle and fat score.   
From the corner of his eye he can see Jyn already preparing the rulers and scales. How can she be so calm? Cassian feels like he’s radiating or maybe that’s just the warbler’s body heat.     
“You got the ringnumber?” His voice is hoarse and Cassian has to clear his throat before announcing the measurements. Jyn writes them down and then looks at him with anticipation.    
  
“You already took pictures, right?”    
  
“Yes. You can set it free. Waited for you long enough.”   
  
Jyn gets up and Cassian follows her example. He brushes his finger slightly over the bird’s head looking into its small round eye. It tries to flap it’s wings as if it knows it’s time to get ready. Cassian puts the warbler on his open hand and with in a second the bird is gone.    
He looks after it as if he hopes to see it hopping around.   
  
“Thank you” he whispers and then faces Jyn. “The answer is yes by the way.” And this time it’s his turn to surprise her. He wraps her arms around and leans down to kiss here, like he wanted to do it since she ran off to see a Hume’s Leaf Warbler.    
  
(Now they are even.) __  
__  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got into a bit more details about ringing I might explain some things:  
> The best way to hold a bird is actually on its upper legs or around the neck. Most important is to not apply pressure to their breast and belly as they use it for breathing. (But there are also different ways to hold the bird. Takes a lot of practice and waders/raptors/bigger birds like pigeons get held differently. You got to secure a raptors claws.)  
> Most rings come on a [plastic band](http://www.beringungszentrale-hiddensee.de/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/alliten.jpg) so they don't fall off.   
> The pliers look like  
> [that](http://www.otra-zangen.com/images/produkte/spezialzangen/03045.jpg)  
> When you blow away the feathers on the bird's belly you can actually see the fat and muscles. Pretty cool! Specially when you have a fat bird because then you can see the fat it self as a [yellow mass](http://www.birdvancouver.com/images/bhgr_abfat.jpg)  
> Muscles scores go from 1-3, fat from 1-9. I think a bird which gets 9 fat is no longer able to fly.  
> I'm not a fan of it but you can hold birds in bags for quite a while. It's actually much better for them as the darkness calms them down.  
> Just as a general disclaimer do not touch or hold wild birds without professional guidance/or only if the bird is injured. (If it's anything bigger than a songbird, call a professional and take care of your eyes. Most birds will try to attack you there)  
> I myself particpipated in several colony-ringings and did 2 months as an intern at a ringing station.  
> For more general information about birdrings visit: [Euring](https://euring.org/)
> 
> Thanks for the read. I think now I can leave that AU. (Unless somebody wants to know more. Then hit me up on tumblr under crazy-fruit. Also feel free to ask me anything about birds. If you want Cassian and Jyn to meet penguins I will gladly accept a paid journey to Antartica. Just make sure there is a stop on South Georgia so I can see Wanderin Albatross.)

**Author's Note:**

> All birds mentioned exist.  
> Details of the Hume's Leaf Warbler taken out of Collins Bird Guide by Lars Svensson et al. 
> 
> Cassians plan to let the northern winds heal him is inspired by a poem from Paulus Utsi.
> 
> Want to chirp a song at me or ask a question about bird watching? Please feel free to do so in the comments or hit me up at crazy-fruit on tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks again to Taeyn. ♡♡♡


End file.
